


Cursed by his fathers hand

by Azaleeshwrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Hanzo, Frottage, Hanzo has two dicks, Hemipenis, I tag as I go, M/M, Magic!AU, Magician!Sojiro, Social Isolation, Torture, Violence, blowjob, cum, forked tongue, handjob, human turned dragon, if you will?, prince!genji, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleeshwrites/pseuds/Azaleeshwrites
Summary: Sojiro managed to butcher an incantation and turned his oldest son Hanzo into a dragon.Locked away and mistreated by the elders, Hanzo runs havoc and is barely tamable.In a last resort to find some sort of shackles to keep the dragon peaceful, they send Genji in to keep his brother company.But company is not the only thing Genji signed up for. Apparently.





	Cursed by his fathers hand

**Author's Note:**

> Basically... this all started out as porn without a plot...  
> But then my mind went nuts and now i have two more chapters drafted?  
> Let's just throw this in here. If the response is good, i might just finish it :) 
> 
> So tap those kudos buttons if you like it and comment! 
> 
> Feel free to send me a coffee so i can keep writing :) 
> 
> Some art to accompany the fic:   
> https://azaleeshwrites.tumblr.com/post/170794941098/genji-having-fun-with-his-cursed-dragon-bro
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/Azaleesh
> 
> Un-beta'ed

Genji could hear the sounds of something heavy scraping along the wooden floorboards of the dark shrine. There were only two light sources that illuminated the room partially. One of which was the faint light that came in through the Windows, up in the rafters, many many yards above him. The other was the open double door behind him.  
Genji’s own heart was racing with fear. Beating in his chest like a war drum. Filling his ears with the sound of blood rushing through his veins and the vibration of his heart's work making his limbs quiver. 

He was standing in the cold room and looked up, watched how the silver moonlight filtered through the air in thick beams, far in the rafters, just to be broken at the walls and high up railings made from dark wood that Genji knew all too well. A shadow that he caught in the corner of his eye had him look down again. He squinted to get a better look at the area that he thought to have seen movement at when a voice behind him spoke up. 

The young man turned back, eyes full of fear looking at the two men that nodded towards him as they pulled the heavy wooden double doors shut. Slowly… wood grating on wood in a way that could only be described as bone chilling. The light source that was the sliver of golden light that illuminated the floor just to his feet got smaller and smaller by the second.  
“'remember what your father said! Whatever you do, do not scream, little sparrow!” well meant advice from a man Genji knew for years by name, but nothing more about. 

CLACK! And the light was gone. The doors closed tightly, followed by the sound of chains and locks clicking and rattling into place.

They had abandoned him. Swallowed by darkness. Left him to deal with the monster that his brother had turned into and was contained in this room for the past months.  
But no one had prepared him for what was to come. No-one ever spoke about what type of monster Hanzo had been turned into by the very man they both called father.  
It had been a mistake. A magical spell gone wrong. And now they had contained Hanzo here, all by himself. With no one to talk to. 

Well… that was about to change.

Genji cleared his throat as he turned around and put a smile on. Playing down his nervousness and insecurity that came along with being in this weird situation. after all, they just grabbed him mere minutes earlier and shoved him into this very shrine. Just to shut the doors once he was in. Fishy enough to make someone nervous, right?

“hey, Anija, you there?” he finally managed to ask into the darkness. He tried to be his usual self. But what was meant to sound ballsy and confident was more of a terrified croak. He looked back into the darkness, arms crossed in front of his silk-covered chest. Genji could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage, the vibrations strong enough to make his whole body shake. The dark green kimono he had been wearing was barely enough to actually keep him warm in this room. He shimmied from one foot to the other, leaning forward just the slightest bit. Well… maybe it was just the cold? It had to be. For he had no need to feel nervous around Hanzo in the first place. At least that was what he told himself.

Then he saw it. A long tail, coiling through the darkness. Scales reflecting the scarce light from up above just so, disturbing the darkness with a little glint of silver and blue every move. It ended in a fur-tufted tip. It moved as if it was made from millions of long silk strands that flew through water. 

But just as fast, the tail came to an end and a clawed paw was placed onto the floorboards. Thick claws not unlike a reptiles, sprouted from dexterous and scaled digits. Three towards the front, one at the back. And with another roll of its body and some change in the monster's weight distribution, a dragon's head appeared in front of Genji's face. The creatures eyes glowing in the color of liquid amber within the dark. Pupils blown to take in every bit of light that could make it so far into the shrine.  
Silver whiskers curled through the air at the sides of the dragon's maw, straightening and curling again with each huff of air that the dragon released. 

Genji was in awe. His mouth hanging slightly open as he got an eyeful of what his brother had become for the very first time. Sure he was terrified. But those intelligent eyes he recognised. So much so that he whispered the dragon's name.

“Hanzo…”

Without hesitation he raised a hand. And once his skin connected with the chitinous scales of the beings nose, he knew it was Hanzo. The connection was there and the beast rumbled lowly. Moving his head closer towards his brothers frame until the snout was pressed against Genji's belly, the bridge of the massive beasts nose, resting at Genji's chest and Genji… Genji laughed joyfully and buried his face in between the dragons antlers. Smushing his own very nose into the silky fur that sprouted from Hanzo's head. 

“Anija…” he chuckled lowly and held Hanzo in place by the ears.  
Finally, after months of not knowing what actually had happened and being separated, he had his brother back.  
More or less…

Hanzo lifted his head and pulled Genji up into the air, a low growl escaping the beast in waves as he settled his brother back onto his feet a few paces further into the shrine. Closer to one of the corners as Genji noticed. And further away from the door. 

The dragons long body coiled into a sort of nest around Genji. And finally, Hanzo settled his head onto his own hip, tail swishing this way and that as he kept looking at Genji. 

Genji on the other hand, remained standing. Taking the elongated body of his brother in with a stare. A stare that caused Hanzo to interrupt by flicking his tails fur against Genji's rear. A well meant swat. 

“i know! I know! ‘m sorry ok? Look.. i have not seen you in ages and now… i mean look at you! This is definitely an upgrade in looks!” Genji's voice was giddy as he looked straight at his brother's face and he even smiled. But the remark earned Genji just another swat of the tail and a low warning growl that emerged the dragon's chest, turning into a hot puff of air that Hanzo blew straight into Genji's face. The smell of ozone enveloping the young man for a moment as electricity crawled over his cheek.

The younger man squinted and waved the air out of his face. Then settled right at the spot into a kneeling position. Neatly folding the Kimono so it would keep him covered for the most part. 

They just stared one another in the eyes, a quiet surrounding them, interrupted by the sound of moving silk as Genji shifted.  
He had so many things to say. And even more to ask! But how was someone supposed to talk to a dragon?! And how was the dragon supposed to answer?

As it turned out he did not need to ask a single question. Or even answer one for the dragon -his brother- remained silent. Which was fair enough on itself. 

Genji settled onto the ground, kneeling in front of his brothers body, knees bumping just so against the scale covered muscly chest and wrapped both arms around the dragons long neck. He had not to fear anyone. Especially not Hanzo.  
The man-turned-mythical-creature lowered his head, shrouding Genji with his silken mane into a cocoon of scales, claws and teeth. And not once before had the young man felt safer than now. Safe enough to sigh lowly against his brothers chest, nosing the chitinous scales carefully. And as it turned out, they were softer the closer he got to the dragons face. 

He lifted his hips of the floorboards to get a better feel of the scales higher up, pressing himself against Hanzo bodily. His fingers were shaking. Eager to map out his older siblings new body in any way possible.  
“You are gorgeous, Hanzo… A shame that you are locked away. A beast like you deserves to feel the sun on those scales. I wonder if they would shimmer like a rainbow if the light hits it just right…” 

He nuzzled the softest spot of Hanzo’s neck. The small part where his ears, jaw and neck ran together. To his surprise that bit was covered by fur. So silken and soft that it felt like a soft pillow on his face, hairs short enough to not tickle his nose. 

Beside him, the dragon shifted. 

Hanzo raised his head and moved his body, rubbing it’s length against Genji’s thighs and hips as he did so, claws reaching for his younger siblings thighs in an attempt to grab him and move the human onto his belly as soon as the dragon had laid down onto his back.  
Genji spread his legs slightly to settle comfortably on Hanzo’s belly where white long scaled plates zigzagged their way from chin to tail tip. 

Genji found himself lifting the silk of the kimono he wore to grant his legs a bit more freedom. For the price of being just a bit more exposed to the cold air within the shrine. Something that Hanzo seemingly had picked up on as he placed his front claws on Genji’s thighs, slowly stroking over the muscles.  
The padded paws felt alien on Genji’s skin. Rough and prickly in places, thanks to the long claws. But it was not unwelcome for it animated the blood flow into the tissue, which in return made him feel just a bit warmer. But not only in the area that was covered and tended to by the beast, as well in his belly, as soon as his brothers paws rucked the silk up to his hips and got a good grope of Genji’s rear, causing the young man to involuntarily rock against the dragons body.  
“Hanzo... “ He breathed into the night air, his exhale turning into a short puff of steam against the cold. 

At first he had thought that Hanzo grabbed him there by mistake. Put it down to clumsiness with way too big paws. Not enough fine motoric to actually intend on such an action. 

But then it happened again. 

Claws digging into the supple flesh that was the young mans ass. Prodding and squeezing the globes with vigor. Pulling them apart and pushing them together repeatedly, coaxing another breathy sigh from Genji every other move. The dragon even lifted his head, eyes glowing as he took the sight of his younger sibling in and *smiled*.  
Out of all things the dragon’s fangs showed in something akin to a grin. An action that had Genji blush and turn his head away in embarrassment. Not that it lasted long. 

Hanzo used his tail to turn his siblings face with subtle force so he was looking at him. Silken fur brushing over his brothers cheek and the side of his neck, even falling in between the folds of the kimono, stroking across the chest like feathers. Soft and welcoming. A contrast to the feeling of scales between his legs and rough paw pads on his rear end. Not to mention the sharp claws that held onto his skin with all the care a dragon could muster as to not slice it open.

Genji was so gorgeously debauched and already keening. Face flushed and eyes half lidded in the moment. Oh how he would have made fun of Genji in this situation if he was still a man. But now, all that was left was watching his sibling get undone in such a moment, as his senses were attacked in so many ways. Mostly exposed to tactile stimulation of all sorts and the cold. Making the nerves on his skin more perceptive to any input. 

He had rough. Soft. Pricky. Hard. 

But something wet was missing. 

Something Hanzo could fix in a heartbeat. 

The dragon shifted yet again, dragging Genji downwards along his body. Scales rubbing against the skin there slightly as he setted him right over his hind legs where a slit was soaked with fluids. Leaving Genji’s thighs covered with the viscous liquid. 

Hanzo nodded towards his brother and looked at the slit just above his own legs. The head of two slick silver penes slowly making it’s way out of it. He could feel Genji’s stare on his sex. Could see the way Genji shifted, Clenching his thighs just a little tighter against Hanzo at the very sight. Squirming in his seat as the smell of the slick wafted into his nose. Sweet and promising. It filled the air around them as both apandages grew to full size. Sleek shape and soft skin. The tips were thin with a head not unlike a dogs penis, but ran fluidly together with the shaft, turning thicker and thicker the further down it got. Both cocks bases had the slit split open in an obscene way. And both heads were connected with a thick string of the scented fluid. Glistening in the scarce light that shone down from the rafters.

Genji found himself growing hard in the confines of his fundoshi. Not that he had tried to keep it down. A thing of impossibility at his brothers ministrations and the smell.  
Alluring and enticing. To the point where his ice cold fingers reached for the sash around his waist, that held his kimono together, and opened the knot.  
The sound of rustling silk surrounded them as Genji pulled the garment off and let it fall to the floorboards. Uncaring if the scales or claws of his brother would ruin the priceless artwork on it. Not that Genji cared for it. It had been a gift and not a household purchase that put strain on the Clans coffers. 

The dragon’s face moved closer to Genji, his nostrils taking in the smell of his brother, wandering over his chest and neck. A forked tongue peeked out from between sharp teeth and licked the entire expanse of Genji’s throat in one long streak. Leaving his younger sibling trembling and moaning into the open air. 

Who knew that such a simple action would have Genji react in such a beautiful way?

The dragon huffed again and lowered his nose towards Genji’s chest and even lower, until he opened his maw. Sharp teeth went straight for ties and folds of the fundoshi, biting through it to free his brother from his misery. 

The young mans breathing grew erratic as soon as the cloth was removed from his loins. Leaving him all open and exposed to his brothers sight and doings. By now he did not mind. His own need growing with each passing second. Especially when he could feel the soft gusts of air against his erection that left Hanzo’s maw. 

He found himself gasping for air as Hanzo’s hot tongue touched his cock. At first it was only the tip of the cock that got licked. Obscene and vulgar as the action was. Something Hanzo would have never done in human form. But seemingly it was different now.  
The dragon licked the whole shaft from bottom to the top with a flat soft tongue, forked ends curling in around the length, holding it, embracing it as if it were digits. Just to let go. 

Genji keened for the touch. needed more and even reached for his brothers head with both hands. Fingers grasping the antlers, feeling the soft fur growing on the base of them. Fingers reaching into the long strands that was Hanzo’s shimmering mane.  
“Please… Hanzo… Don’t just tease…” 

Hanzo on the other hand just rumbled amused. The sound filling the hall like a laugh. Something that had Genji open both eyes in surprise. When was the last time he had heard Hanzo laugh!?

Soon enough that long tongue was wrapped around Genji’s cock yet again. Stroking and licking it expertly, bringing the young man closer and closer to the edge of his release with each passing second. Not long and he would burst. Spill himself against his brothers maw. Teased and made to cum by a mythical beast. His hands turned to fists in Hanzo’s mane, holding onto the silken strands like a lifeline as his moaning grew louder and needier the closer he came. Supporting himself as he rutted against Hanzo’s tight hold and the slick of his tongue. And he was there. Just another thrust, a bit more of that lovely friction and...

But it never happened.

Hanzo had removed his tongue and raised his head, pulling Genji with him to set him just above the slit of his own need. 

“Hanzoooo~~~” He cried out in a needy manner. Scorned really, as he watched his brothers eyes glisten with mischief. He had been so close! 

The dragon placed both paws on Genji’s rear yet again, pulling his glutes apart as he lowered his brother against the hemipenis. The tip of one of them poking against Genji’s entrance, covering it with the thick slick immediately. It was hot. The liquid was warming Genji’s skin right up where it came to touch it. 

The younger siblings mouth fell open in a silent prayer to whatever deity was willing to listen as he watched Hanzo. Just to find the dragon watch him in return. Enraptured with Genji’s reactions so far. And the blush spreading down his siblings neck and chest was one of the most beautiful sights he had enjoyed so far. 

Since no complaints or requests to stop came from Genji, the dragon decidedly lowered his brothers body onto the erection, pushing in with the help of gravity and a slow but determined roll of his hips as he felt his siblings walls envelop him with silken heat.  
It was smooth.  
The first half of the penis slipping into Genji as if his brother had just had sex before. The rim loose and needy.  
So that’s what Genji was doing in his past time. Spending time with men that split him open. Needy and willing to take cock whenever he had the urge to.

Well… not anymore. 

The dragon growled dangerously as he raised Genji off the cock. Leaving his sibling wriggle in his hold. Evidently wanting more. Have a new feeling to experience as it filled him up.  
The hall was filled with Genji’s needy sounds as he continued to squirm, the paws on his rear spreading him further, his pucker holding tightly onto the very tip of Hanzo’s cock that was still inside. Slick already leaking from his behind as Hanzo’s erection pumped more of the fluid into him. Heating his brothers rear even more. making it more sensitive than it already was. And how sweet those noises where…

Finally, genji could not take it any longer and raised one Hand from Hanzo’s mane, just to tap his nose with flat fingers. As if he was a dog that had to be reprimanded for his misbehaviour.  
“If you are going to fuck me, get over it… i can’t bear waiting anymore. I want you inside me, Anija!” 

Amusing as this scene was, Hanzo found himself huffing against Genji’s face again and lowered his brother onto the cock yet again. The second one slid between Genji’s thighs, rubbed against Genji’s erection, slicking it up from base to head with each inch that Hanzo pressed into his brothers ass. Within one smooth motion, Genji was seated fully on it and the dragon bottomed out. His growl reverberating from the walls together with Genji’s pleased and guttural moan. 

Genji placed a hand around his own and Hanzo’s cock, stroking them in tandem to get them off as the dragon lifted his rear and let it sink onto the sheathed cock over and over again. 

The motions had them both panting. Genji even sweating in the cold as he was heated up from the inside by Hanzo’s penis and the slick that was driven deeper and deeper into his gut with each push of the cock. Brushing his prostate with every upwards thrust, leaving him shivering and moaning even louder. 

“Anija… i won’t last…” He warned the dragon with another gust of air leaving his lungs as the dragon thrust into him, pushing the air out of the humans lungs. 

Genji was desperately trying to hold onto Hanzo’s mane. moaning against the dragons face as he pulled him close enough to brush his cheek against the soft patches of fur and scales.  
The dragons eyes closed for a moment and he seized his movements. Thick ropes of cum painting Genji’s insides, belly and cock a gorgeous silver, interrupted by the white of Genji’s own spent as it ran down his hand. He let go of their joined erections, his own one twitching as it was enveloped in the hot and thick liquid.

The young man found himself raising the cumcovered hand to his face and licked some of the slick off. Blissed out as he was, with a smile curling his lips upwards. A smile that was only meant for Hanzo. 

“You taste delicious, Anija…” He crooned over his digits. Licking each and every one clean of the fluids as the dragon pulled him off his cock. Both of his dicks slowly flagging and retreating as soon as he had spent himself. Leaving Genji in his hold, ass gaping slightly and silvery cum running down his thighs. 

“Look at the mess you made… what will the elders say when they see me like this? Fucked by my own brother… By a dragon even more…” He shuddered as he sat down onto Hanzo’s belly again, nerves overstimulated with the feeling of slick, scales and heat assaulting them. 

The dragon only growled in a satisfactory manner and shook his head slightly. Clearly he did not care. 

Genji leaned against Hanzo’s body, laying down on it as if it was a branch. Head propped up on his hands as he looked at his brothers scaly face. 

“You know… i think i figured out why the elders brought me here… Guess they wanted me to take care of you. I heard rumours about you getting restless and trashing the furniture in here… Maybe you were just lonely and needed company, though. And the sex was just a nice and highly appreciated extra. Who knows? I won’t know unless you start talking to me.” Those words had the dragon blink and move his snout against his brothers lips. Genji immediately kissed the dragons noise and smiled.  
“Whatever the reason was… i am just glad to see you again, Anija. I missed my beloved brother.” the young man confessed with a sigh and nestled his cheek on top of his hands. Eyes closing as he slowly drifted to sleep. Enveloped in the warmth that was his brother. 

\-----------

The next morning, the heavy doors opened again and startled Genji, as well as the dragon awake. Hanzo immediately coiled around Genji in a protective manner, eyes narrowed and hackles raised at the intruders. He bared his teeth and snarled at the approaching men. His silver whiskers moving around him in angry waves.

Genji managed to snag his kimono off the floor and cover himself up just in time as a group of armed guards walked into the room, weapons drawn and pointed at Hanzo. 

“Move away and release the prince! It is an order from your father!” One of the guards bellowed towards the beast. His hands steady on the weapon, pointing at the dragon’s head. 

Genji frowned and glowered at the man as he stood. One hand slowly stroking the side of Hanzo’s neck and the other reaching for the cheek.  
He joined their foreheads and closed his eyes.  
“I will be back, Anija. I promise. Just… behave. Don’t give them reason to hurt you…” He whispered against the beasts nose and kissed it.  
Willingly, the dragon uncoiled his body and made way for Genji to leave. Only on his way back to the guards, with a glance cast over his shoulder, did Genji see the scarred patches of skin in between the dragons scales in the daylight. Evidence that he had been mistreated for a while. 

Something he had to talk to Sojiro about once the guards escorted him out of the room and closed the door. Shutting Hanzo away from contact of any kind yet again.


End file.
